Changing Tide
by UnbridledWild
Summary: Much like the tide, lives are always changing Especially for Our favorite unlikely duo. Lenny is not only the soon to be mafia boss, but a soon to be husband, and soon to be father too. And as for Oscar...Let's just say The Whale Wash has some serious competition, and is losing money fast.


Untitled by Cowgirl-Wild, 3 minutes, 3s ago

"Lenny..."

"Lenny..."

"Lenny!"

"Lenny?!" Oscar whispered harshly trying to grasp his friend's attention, saying his name repeatedly wasn't working...Lenny was zoned out. The fish grew impatient with the shark, Oscar jabbed Lenny in the pectoral fin with his elbow.

"OW!"

"That got his attention." Oscar mumbled.

Lenny sent Oscar a withering glare as he rubbed his now sore fin, "What was that for?!"

"Ocean to Lenny, pay attention. People are watching man."

Oscar whispered, gesturing towards Lenny's bride to be, then to the rest of the room.

This was true, just about everyone's eyes in the ballroom were fixed on the couple, minus Luca the octopus whom was staring out the window bored.

The Great white could feel the eyes on him all at once, and he grew timid; now he was conscious of his surroundings Lenny felt like he was being judged.

The great white swallowed hard, poor Lenny was so lost in a train of thoughts he hadn't even noticed what was going on nor had no idea what he was supposed to do...or even say.

Oscar cleared his throat loudly to get Lenny's attention…nothing…Oscar cleared his throat a bit louder this time to be more obvious…nothing…The wrasse groaned inwardly growing frustrated, the wrasse fish smacked Lenny in his pectoral fin with his hand.

"OW! It's not okay to hit!"

Nonetheless Lenny had gotten the message that Oscar wanted his attention, Oscar leaned sideways towards his large shark friend. "I do." Oscar spoke through his teeth in a voice that was inaudible for those surrounding them.

Lenny gave the wrasse a queer look his eyebrows furrowed at him in confusion, "I do?" He questioned quietly as he leaned in towards Oscar.

Oscar answered Lenny's question with a nod then straightened himself up again, as Lenny remained leaned in towards Oscar his back slightly hunched, currently in the process of thinking Oscar's words over.

"I do?...I do?..I do…I do!"

Lenny noticed Lexcey was watching him, he looked at his fiancé still hunched over and gave her an apologetic smile, and Lexcey returned it with toothsome smile that sent Lenny's heart a flutter.

Suddenly it struck him, " **I DO**!" Lenny exclaimed for all to hear, giving both Oscar and as well as Ira, and Lexcey a start.

Lenny sprung upright and looked straight at Lexcey. " **I DO**! Yes! I wanna marry her!" Lenny paused at his own little outburst, then nervously began tugging at his bowtie.

"I now pronounce you shark and wife, you may now kiss the bride," The leopard shark announced, as Don Ira closed the bible he was holding.

"W-wait you forgot Lex, isn't she supposed to say her vows too?" Lenny asked, clearly, next to him Oscar couldn't help but to face fin himself, clearly Lenny hadn't paid any attention.

"Lexcey already said I do, start paying any attention!"

Lenny cringed slightly at Oscar's words, it wasn't what he'd said but the fact Lenny had screwed up…his third wedding rehearsal! The great white held his fins behind his back, his head hung down in shame, eyes averted to the floor.

Lexcey sighed heavily all at once the sandy beige colored shark got a crestfallen look on her face, and moved away from both the alter.

Lenny opened his mouth to apologize, the murmurs from the crowd distracted him…he'd forgotten about them briefly, everyone was here including Lino, and Myrna Lenny's mother….this whole situation had become awkward…

A mother always knew when her child needed her, Myrna was no exception she rose from her seat in the front row of the groom's seating arrangement, and made her way over to the entrance of the ballroom, which would be everyone's exit. "Alright, we're through here!" Myrna's voice called out. "Come on everyone out!"

Lino was the only one who remained in his seat unmoving his focus on Lenny…this was the third time…THIRD TIME! What was wrong with him? He knew his son had been nervous…but this was ridiculous.

"Finally," Oscar muttered under his breath in relief, he had been ready to get out of there as soon as he got there! He was uncomfortable being in Lino's boat even after Lino's promise to be cool. The multicolored wrasse made his way over to the Don's son to bid him goodbye.

"Yo Lenny, I'll see you for next week's rehearsal."

Lenny followed Oscar with his gaze as his friend swam towards the door, "Y-you're leaving? Right now?" He asked, desperation in the great white's voice, giving the fish a pathetic look.

Oscar twisted around to view him but didn't stop making his way out, "Uhh, yeah. Gotta get back to the wash." He said thumbing over his shoulder towards the exit of the ballroom.

"But why?" He asked, Lenny's voice became distressed, and also whiny.

"Cuz, it's my job."

"You can be a little late can't you?"

"Uhm, no. I'm the manager."

"Exactly you're the manager you can be as late as you need! Stay here with me!"

Oscar paused for a moment he rubbed his temples, then continued to glide backwards towards the exit. "Look Lenny chill man, al'ight? This could've been worse." Oscar said now he was a mere couple of feet from the exit.

"How?"

Lenny raised both his brows in curiosity he seemed to gravitate towards Oscar the farther the fish got, and the wrasse noticed…he had to get out of here before he was in grabbing distance.

"This coulda been an actual wedding!" Oscar threw his fins out at his sides to add emphasis. "Anyhow think your Dad wants you." He told his friend motioning over at Lino who was standing a few feet away from the two, eyes on his son.

When Lenny looked over he cringed, and awkwardly folded his fins across his chest, his eyes quickly averted to the floor.

"Aye Later Dog!" Oscar said, all of a sudden he flipped back over swiftly he darted out of the ballroom.

After Oscar left the doors of the ballroom closed….

Don Lino, Myrna, Lenny, and Lexcey were the only ones left in the room….and after messing up the wedding rehearsal for the third time...it was for time for a talk.

"Well son, what do you have to say for yourself?" Lino asked, folding his fins across his barrel sized chest.


End file.
